


Bottoms Up

by Val_Creative



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Peter and Charley enjoy each other's company with a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time.... back in 2011, I found the Fright Night remake kink meme... and there was this misplaced comment thread... and then _this_ happened. The end! Hope you enjoyed! :) We're so close to Halloween, guys!

*

Peter snickered into one of his hands.

"Haa, this is _lovely_. I don't think I've ever seen you this tanked."

Charley rolled his eyes in a slow, exaggerated motion. He makes an unpleasant face before sliding further down on the outside of Peter's armchair, one of his leg still flopping up and half hanging off the nearby coffee table.

"You can… _aargh_ ," the teenager moaned, hands trying to support under himself slipping on the cool, smooth floor. "S-shitfuck."

Peter took another sip of his own green drink from the glass tumbler in his right hand, eyes starting to haze over the beginnings of drunken stupor to soon match his underage companion's. He leaned a little in the armchair, ruffling Charley's hair with gruff affection.

"Your descriptions are 'awesome, _duuuude_ '." Peter's accent vanished for the last two words, replacing with an American one that was atrocious and laid on a bit too thick.

Charley aimed for Peter's hand on his head, and instead smacked it loudly on the glass end of the coffee table.

"… … _ow_."

"I've got a cure for that." Peter snatched up Charley's empty glass, tipping in half of his own tumbler's contents.

*

 


End file.
